


Chi lo capisce è bravo!

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ma è antipatica, quella” obietta Louis, improvvisamente infastidito. “E pure brutta, l’ho vista mettersi le dita nel naso!”<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi lo capisce è bravo!

**Author's Note:**

> (110 words)  
> Prompt: A e B sono bambini e preparano insieme i biglietti per le loro cotte.  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione

“Ma è da femminucce.”  
Harry sbuffa scostandosi i riccioli dalla fronte. “Non è vero! Mamma ha detto che si fa così” risponde, premendo la punta del pastello sul cartoncino verde.  
“Appunto: femmine” continua Louis, incrociando le braccia magre al petto, incurante dei brillantini: alla fine si è lasciato convincere.  
“Fa’ come vuoi. A Kendall piacerà il mio bigliettino.”  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia: “Kendall? È per lei?”  
Harry annuisce soltanto, le guance rosse.  
“Ma è antipatica, quella” obietta Louis, improvvisamente infastidito. “E pure brutta, l’ho vista mettersi le dita nel naso!”  
“Sempre meglio di Eleanor” replica Harry, spazientito: delle volte Louis proprio non lo capisce: non gliene va mai bene una!  
 

   


**Author's Note:**

> • Harry ha circa sei anni, Louis (compiendoli a dicembre) sette.  
> • Kendall è Kendall Jenner, si frequentava con Harry.  
> • Eleanor Calder, beh, la conosciamo.


End file.
